Heart Attack
by EliShaWriter
Summary: "Il n'a fallu qu'un regard, le pire jour de notre vie, et je sais à présent que mon existence tournera autour de ton bonheur... Et c'est mal, parce-que tu aimes ma soeur et qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde."


**PDV Externe**

La nouvelle avait terrassé la jeune fille. Elle venait de perdre sa petite amie, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Rien ne pouvait prévoir cela. Elle avait 18 ans et elle venait de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Quel Dieu pouvait accepter ça ? Comment pouvait-on mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque à peine sortie de l'adolescence ? A l'aube de sa vie, c'était fini, laissant seule une jeune fille faible qui n'était pas prête pour ça.

**PDV Demi**

_15 Septembre 2014…_

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je porte souvent du noir mais d'habitude c'est du cuir ou du jeans. D'habitude, c'est dans le but de montrer ma passion pour le rock ou mon côté rebelle chic. Mais là… Là c'est pour dire un dernier adieu à ma petite amie. Devrais-je m'habituer à dire ex ? Non. Je ne peux pas. Elle restera ma petite amie. Elle restera la fille à qui j'avais promis l'éternité. Elle restera mon tout.

**Nick :**Prête ?

**Moi :** J'en ai l'air ?

**Nick :** Désolé. C'était une question stupide.

**Moi :**_(soupire)_Non, je devrais être celle qui m'excuse. M'acharner sur toi ne la ramènera pas.

**Nick :** Je vais devoir m'y faire. Tu mettras du temps à l'accepter.

**Moi :** Sûrement. On y va ? Plus vite on en finit mieux ce sera.

**Nick :**Allons-y.

Nick est mon meilleur ami. Il était le sien aussi. Je le soupçonne d'avoir eut un petit béguin pour Miley mais c'est passé. De toute façon, elle était -est- mienne. Elle était ma première, j'étais sa première. Elle était mon monde et j'aime à prétendre que j'étais le sien.

**PDV Selena**

_Flashback_

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

**Maman :** Rien.

**Moi :** Arrête… Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Raconte.

**Maman :** C'est Miley.

Je me raidis en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Depuis que ma mère à divorcer d'avec mon père, Miley et moi avons été séparées. Elle a 2 ans de moins que moi, c'est ma petite sœur et je l'adore. On avait toujours été proche et la connerie de mes parents avaient tout gâcher. Il m'arrivait de lui écrire encore et elle me répondait. Même si nos conversations épistolaires n'étaient pas fréquentes, elles suffisaient à nous rappeler notre lien de sang.

Mais depuis son divorce, ma mère a bien fait en sorte de rayer Los Angeles de sa carte et de ses priorités. Elle en a oublié sa propre fille. Elle a rayé Miley de sa vie parce qu'elle a eut le culot de choisir mon père au lieu d'elle. Et les adultes se prétendent plus sages que nous ? Foutaises. Ils ont des réactions pires que celles des ados parfois.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Maman :** Ton père a appelé à son propos.

**Moi :** Il a appelé ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

**Maman :** Elle est… Elle a fait une crise cardiaque.

**Moi :** A 18 ans ? C'est possible ?

**Maman :** C'est rare mais… Ce n'est pas le pire Selena…

**Moi :**_(impatiente)_Quoi alors ?

**Maman :** Elle n'a pas survécu. Ils n'ont pas put la sauver. Selena… elle est morte.

Cette nouvelle me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ma petite sœur, ma Miley… Morte… Je repense à toutes mes erreurs avec elle. Je repense au peu d'effort que j'avais fait pour garder le contact avec elle. Je repense à tout ces souvenirs d'enfance que je garde avec elle. Je repense à cette habitude qu'elle avait de venir dans ma chambre après un cauchemar, elle venait se blottir contre moi et je la prenais dans mes bras pour la serrer fort et la rassurer. Je repense à son sourire que je ne verrais plus. Je repense à cette lueur espiègle qu'elle avait au fond des yeux et qui est maintenant à tout jamais éteinte. Je repense à toutes ces mauvaises blagues qu'elle me faisait et qui me faisais lui faire la tête pendant des jours. Je repense à tout les fous rire, toutes les disputes, toutes les réconciliations. Je revois tout. Je perds tout. Et puis, sans que je ne comprenne, je tombe dans le noir.

_Flashback_

Je l'ai perdu. Mon père a rappelé pour nous communiquer la date de l'enterrement. J'ai décidé d'y aller. Ma mère non. Elle disait que ce serait un peu abusé qu'elle vienne alors même qu'elle avait renié sa défunte fille. Moi je n'avais pas renié ma sœur. Je l'avais un peu ignorer mais je l'aimais toujours. Je voulais lui dire au revoir, une dernière fois.

Je me retrouve donc devant son cercueil avec en main la dernière lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé, celle qui disait qu'elle avait été accepter à Columbia. Contre toutes les attentes de mon père, Miley avait choisi une Université à New-York, la ville où je vivais. Elle allait être plus proche de moi que jamais depuis ces 5 dernières années. J'allais la retrouver. Sauf que la vie est une putain de sadique et qu'elle a décidé de me l'enlever 2 mois avant… Moi qui pensais la revoir, ce n'est pas le cas. Ou plutôt si. Je la vois, blanche, froide, vêtue d'une robe noir et les yeux fermés. Je revois son corps sans vie et pourtant, la vie était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait voir en Miley.

**PDV Demi**

Je reste à l'écart avec Nick. Je regarde la famille de Miley, ses amis qui viennent lui dire un dernier au revoir. Et puis je vois cette fille que je ne connais pas. Elle m'intrigue. Quelque chose en elle me donne l'impression d'arriver en terrain connu. Un petit quelque chose de familier, commun, rassurant… Je la vois mettre un papier dans la boite qui contient à tout jamais le corps de ma petite amie. Tout le monde s'attendrait à ce que je sois devant le cercueil à la regarder une dernière fois, mais c'est trop dur. Je ne veux pas me souvenir d'elle comme d'un corps froid et sans vie. Je veux me souvenir d'elle comme d'une jeune fille fraîche et pétillante de vie. Je veux me souvenir d'elle _**vivante**_. Alors je reste loin de tout. Je finis même par sortir de l'église en première après la cérémonie. Je vais attendre près de la voiture de Nick. Le temps semble se jouer de notre humeur. Plein soleil. Pourquoi il ne pleut pas comme dans les films ?

**Nick :**C'était dur, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** Ouais. Et puis…

**Nick :**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi :**Cette fille là-bas _(la montre)_ Tu la connais ?

**Nick :**C'est vrai que tu es arrivée en ville i ans.

**Moi :**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Nick :** Miley avait une sœur. Au divorce de leurs parents, elles ont été séparées. Miley est restée ici, à L.A, avec son père et Selena est partie avec sa mère à New-York. Théoriquement Miley ne devait plus avoir de contact avec elle mais elle a toujours été proche de Selena. Je pense qu'elles ont trouvés un moyen d'échapper à la vigilance de leurs parents.

**Moi :** C'est donc sa sœur ?

**Nick :** Oui.

**Moi :** Pourquoi elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

**Nick :** Elle n'avait pas le droit. Leurs parents ont été très stupide. Miley restait à l'Ouest et Selena a l'Est. Les mondes ne devaient pas se mélanger.

**Moi :** Pourtant Miley a choisi Columbia.

**Nick :**Je pense que tu comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

**Moi :** Elle voulait rejoindre sa sœur ?

**Nick :**Oui.

**Moi :** Tu la connaissais ?

**Nick :** Selena ? Oui. Elle était incroyablement gentille, calme, réfléchie… L'enfant modèle en quelque sorte. Mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à Miley. Elle l'a mettait même en avant la plupart du temps.

**Moi :** Je devrais peut-être lui parler.

**Nick :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. J'en ressens le besoin.

**Nick :**Je comprends. Dans ce cas tu devrais, oui.

**PDV Selena**

Quand ils descendent lentement son cercueil en terre, je détourne les yeux. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, ce serait trop dur. Du coup, mon regard parcourt l'assemblée agglutinée autour de la tombe. Et je tombe à nouveau sur cette fille. Déjà à l'église, elle m'avait interpellé. Elle ne s'était pas approchée du cercueil une seule fois et maintenant encore, elle regarde partout sauf là où se trouve la cavité. Et puis, nos yeux se croisent et en quelques secondes, tout change en moi. Je ne vois plus qu'une personne : elle. Je ne veux plus qu'une chose : la connaître. Je n'ai plus qu'un rêve : la faire mienne. Ici, maintenant, dans ces conditions atroces, au moment le plus terrible de ma vie, elle vient de voler mon cœur. En quelques secondes, un regard, une étincelle, je viens certainement de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Le reste de la cérémonie passe en éclair. Je me perds à la contempler, même quand ses yeux ne sont plus sur moi. Quelque chose à propos de ses yeux et de cette lueur atténuée qui m'attire. Quelque chose à propos de ses lèvres et du dessin parfait qui me font imaginer des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser en ce moment. Quelque chose à _**son**_ propos. Juste _**elle**_.

Quand le cercueil est enfin en terre, je pars sans avoir parler à personne. Pas même mon père. Je suis à côté de ma voiture, je viens d'ouvrir la portière quand je suis arrêtée.

**? :** Selena ?

Je me tourne vers cette voix enrouée et pourtant mélodieuse. Et c'est elle. La fille qui a volé mon cœur et mon attention au cimetière. Et puis, la surprise passée, je me demande comment elle connaît mon nom.

**Moi :** Oui.

**Elle :** _(tend sa main)_ Je m'appelle Demi Lovato. _(je la serre)_ Je sortais avec ta sœur.

**Moi :** Je sais. Elle parlait beaucoup de toi dans ses lettres.

Dès qu'elle a dit son nom, tous mes espoirs sont morts en un battement de cil. Demi vient brusquement de passer de « jolie fille du cimetière » à « petite amie de ma défunte sœur ». J'entre en terrain miné. Je préférerais me retirer mais je ne peux plus maintenant.

**Demi :** Pourtant elle n'avait jamais parlé de toi.

**Moi :** Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

**Demi :** C'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre. Du coup, à cause de cette stupidité, tu as raté beaucoup de chose.

**Moi :**J'en ai conscience.

**Demi :** Je me rends compte que j'ignorais sans doute la moitié de sa vie moi-même.

**Moi :** C'est possible mais on pourrait chacune combler les lacunes de l'autre. Si tu le souhaites.

**Demi :** J'aimerais.

**Moi :** On pourrait… aller prendre un café ?

**Demi :** Maintenant ?

**Moi :** Seulement si tu es d'accord avec ça.

**Demi :** Bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste prévenir Nick.

**Moi :** Jonas ?

**Demi :**Oui, pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Ça faisait longtemps. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

**Demi :** Je le ferrais.

Je l'attends patiemment en regardant autour de moi. Je reconnais certaine tête mais la plupart me sont inconnues.

**Demi :**C'est arrangé.

**Moi :**Allons-y dans ce cas.

On monte dans ma voiture et je manœuvre pour sortir du cimetière. De temps en temps, je jette un coup d'œil à Demi. Son regard est tourné vers la fenêtre.

**Moi :** Tu iras à Columbia du coup ?

**Demi :** Non. New-York University. _(me regarde)_ Pourquoi ?

**Moi :**Juste pour savoir ce que vous aviez prévu. Tu viendras à New-York donc ?

**Demi :** On était sensées s'installer ensemble. Il faut que je trouve une autre solution et je pars.

**Moi :** _(m'arrête à un feu rouge)_ J'ai un HLM tu sais ? _(elle me regarde)_ Mon actuelle colocataire est en train d'emménager avec son copain donc je serais seule. Tu pourras venir.

**Demi :** Vraiment ?

**Moi :**Si je te le propose c'est que je veux bien.

**Demi :** Merci.

**Moi :**_(petit sourire)_ De rien. _(me gars)_ On arrive.

**Demi :** _(sort de la voiture)_ Elle adorait venir ici.

**Moi :**Parce que c'était notre rituel du samedi après-midi. Elle et moi, crème glacée.

**Demi :**Elle a gardé cette habitude.

**Moi :**_ (tiens la porte ouverte ouverte)_ Heureuse de l'entendre.

Elle entre et je la suis. Elle va s'asseoir à la table où j'avais l'habitude de m'installer avec Miley. Je regarde autour de moi. Rien n'a changé. Même la serveuse.

**Maria :** Salut Demi ! Enfin de retour.

**Demi :** Vacances obligent.

**Maria :** _(me regarde)_ Selena ?

**Moi :**Contente de te revoir Maria.

**Maria :**Bon sang ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es devenue une vraie femme ma parole !

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Pas tout à fait.

**Maria :** J'ai appris pour Miley. Je voulais venir mais…

**Moi :** Travail.

**Demi :** C'est normal. On en revient justement.

**Maria :** Je vais vous offrir un petit remontant. Tu te souviens de ma fameuse tarte au chocolat Selly ?

**Moi :** Comment l'oublier ?

**Maria :** Je vous en mets 2 parts avec un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et un simple.

**Moi :**Tu t'en souviens ?

**Maria :** Impossible de t'oublier Selena. Je reviens vite. _(part)_

**Demi :** Elle a une mémoire incroyable.

**Moi :** C'est vrai.

**Demi :**Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ?

**Moi :** A qui ?

**Demi :** Miley. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

**Moi :**Je ne trouve pas.

**Demi :** Je ne parle pas du physique. C'est une question d'attitude. Ta façon de sourire, de te tenir, de parler… Une étincelle dans le regard, cette mimique de passer ta main dans tes cheveux… Elle avait tout ça. Je pensais qu'elle se donnait un genre mais c'est autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort. Tu étais son modèle au-delà d'être sa sœur.

**Moi :**Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

**Demi :** J'en suis certaine.

**Moi :**Ça fait pourtant 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

**Demi :**Ses souvenirs devaient suffire.

**Moi :**Sûrement.

**Demi :**C'était la première fois que tu la revoyais aujourd'hui ?

**Moi :**En chair et en os, oui. Mais l'année dernière elle m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle avec Nick. Je lui avais dit que j'en aurais préféré une avec toi mais elle m'avait répondu qu'elle avait peur que je craque pour toi.

**Demi :**_ (petit sourire)_ Miley.

**Moi :**Elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'a fallu qu'un regard, le pire jour de notre vie, et mon existence est complètement bouleversée.

**Demi :**Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Ma vie ne m'appartient plus, Demi. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés, je sais que mon existence tournera à présent autour de ton bonheur. Et c'est mal parce que tu aimes ma sœur et qu'elle t'aimais plus que tout.

**Demi :**Je suis désolée…

**Moi :** Tu n'y peux rien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer comment ça ce serait passer si elle n'était pas morte. Vous seriez venues à New-York, on se serait rencontrées… et quoi ? Est-ce que j'aurais eut le coup de foudre ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ?

**Demi :** Tu as la réponse ?

**Moi :** Je t'aurais fuit pour m'épargner la souffrance de te voir avec elle. J'aurais cherché à échapper à ton refus.

**Demi :** Et c'est ce que tu vas faire ?

**Moi :** Non, parce que tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin de voir Miley à travers mes yeux.

**Demi :** C'est vrai.

**Moi :**Je ne veux pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit parce que de toute façon ça ne marchera pas.

**Demi :** Très bien, je ne changera rien. _(me regarde)_ Et ça ne changera rien, d'accord ?

**Moi :** Promis.

Je joue distraitement avec le sucrier en cherchant le courage de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

**Maria :**_(revient)_ Voilà pour vous les filles.

**Demi :**Merci.

**Moi :**_(pendant qu'elle part)_ J'aimerais savoir… _(hésite)_

**Demi :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :**Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

**PDV Demi**

Pourquoi a-t-elle posé cette question ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne suis pas prête à revenir sur le passé. Pas toute de suite.

**Selena :** Si c'est trop dur je comprends.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Selena :**Je suis désolée.

**Moi :** Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste trop tôt.

**Selena :** C'est normal.

**Moi :**Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'était i ans. Je venais d'arriver en ville et je l'ai vu. C'était elle. Il a fallu 2 semaines avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble. Personne ne croyait en notre couple. Ils nous donnaient tous 6 mois.

**Selena :** Et 3 ans après…

**Moi :** Ça aurait durée plus longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps si…

**Selena :**Tout arrive pour une raison.

**Moi :**Tu vois une raison à ça toi ?

**Selena :**Me faire revenir dans cette ville que je fuyais.

**Moi :**Ça t'apportera plus de souffrance qu'autre chose.

**Selena :**Pourquoi tu dis ça ? A cause de ce coup de foudre ? Ça passera vite.

**Moi :**Je l'espère. _(la regarde)_ Elle en prenait toujours aussi, tu sais ? Du chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Parce que c'est délicieux.

**Moi :**Je ne pense pas.

**Selena :** Tu as goûté ?

**Moi :**Non mais c'est à la cannelle et ça suffit pour me faire dire que je n'aimerais pas.

**Selena :**Et si je te demande d'essayer ?

**Moi :**Non.

**Selena :** Juste une gorgée.

**Moi :**N'insiste pas.

**Selena :**Je vais te bassiner avec ça jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de tremper tes lèvres dedans.

**Moi :** Tu es têtue, pas vrai ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ La pire de la famille. _(tend sa tasse)_ Alors ?

**Moi :**_(soupire)_ Très bien. Une gorgée.

**Selena :** _(je prends la tasse)_ Voilà une bonne résolution.

Avec un air de défi, je bois une gorgée du breuvage, quasiment certaine de tout recracher. Au final non. Le goût de cannelle est très discret, juste assez présent pour parfumer le chocolat.

**Selena :**Alors ?

**Moi : **C'est vrai que c'est pas mal.

**Selena :**Pas mal ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

**Moi :** Bon d'accord. Disons que c'est… _(réfléchis)_

**Selena :** Le mot que tu cherches est « délicieux »

**Moi :** N'exagère pas Cyrus.

**Selena :**Gomez.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :**Si Miley détestait ma mère, personnellement je vouais une haine passionnelle à mon père. J'ai repris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère à la première occasion. Donc, Gomez.

**Moi :**Désolée.

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

**Moi :**Miley détestait sa mère ?

**Selena :** Plus ou moins. Ma mère me préférait moi et mon père c'était Miley. Le favoritisme de l'un nous a éloigné de l'autre.

**Moi :**Je comprends mieux.

Au moment où je finis pas phrase, mon portable sonne dans ma poche. Je le prends pour voir que ma mère m'appelle.

**Moi :** Il faut que je le prenne, désolée.

**Selena :**Ce n'est rien. Vas-y.

**Moi :** _(décroche)_ Oui ?

**Maman :** Où es-tu ?

**Moi :**Je suis sortie. Pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

**Maman :** Non, mais j'aimerais que tu rentres.

**Moi :** Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

**Maman :**Juste rentre, s'il te plait.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Très bien. _(raccroche)_ Je vais devoir y aller.

**Selena :** Je te reconduis dans ce cas.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Selena :**Et je paye.

**Moi :** Non je…

**Selena :**Je t'ai invité, je paye et ne réplique pas.

**Moi :** On pourrait partir en débat…

**Selena :**Non.

**Moi :** Bon, je te laisse l'honneur mais la prochaine fois ce sera moi.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ Il y aura donc une prochaine fois ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** Parfait. _(se lève)_ Je reviens vite.

_Ellipse du trajet en voiture…_

**Moi :** _(ouvre la portière)_ Merci.

**Selena :** _(me retient)_ Attends.

**Moi :**Oui ?

**Selena :**_(me tend un papier)_ Mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu voudras qu'on se revoit.

**Moi :** D'accords. A bientôt.

**Selena :** Oui, à bientôt.

_Ellipse… 3 jours…_

**PDV Selena**

Je suis en train de flâner tranquillement dans le centre commercial où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec Miley. Je viens tout juste de me poser chez mon glacier préféré quand je croise une tête familière.

**Moi :**Taylor ?

**Taylor :**_(se tourne vers moi)_ Selena ?

Avec un cri de joie, elle vient vers moi en courant pour me serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à m'étouffer.

**Taylor :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Moi :**Miley.

**Taylor :** T'es revenue pour la voir ?

**Moi :** Non. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

**Taylor :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Miley est morte.

**Taylor :** Merde ! Selly, je suis désolée.

**Moi :** Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Taylor :** Tu es donc revenue pour l'enterrement ?

**Moi :** Oui, c'était i jours.

**Taylor :** Tu repars quand ?

**Moi :**Je ne sais pas. La petite amie de Miley, ou ex, elle va venir avec moi à New-York. Miley avait été accepter à Columbia et elle à la NYU. Elle va venir vivre avec moi.

**Taylor :**Tu te tapes l'ex de ta sœur ?

**Moi :** Non ! J'ai raté 5 ans de la vie de Miley et Demi en ignorait beaucoup aussi. Je l'aide à savoir et elle en fait de même.

**Taylor :** D'accord, je comprends mieux.

**Moi :**Même si j'avoue qu'elle est…

**Taylor :** Je vois le genre. _(mon portable sonne)_

**Moi :**Attends. _(décroche)_ Allô ?

**? :** Salut Selena.

**Moi :** Hey Demi ! Comment tu vas ?

**Demi :**Je suis désolée si je te dérange. Je ne savais pas qui appeler.

**Moi :**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Demi :** Je suis dans sa chambre et je… je suis sensée trier ses affaires.

**Moi :** Sensée ?

**Demi :**Je viens de trouver quelque chose et j'aimerais que tu viennes m'aider. Billy n'est pas là, si jamais c'est un argument.

**Moi :** J'arrive dans 10 minutes.

**Demi :** Très bien. Merci.

**Moi :** Ce n'est rien. _(raccroche)_ Je dois y aller Tay'.

**Taylor :** Tu m'appelle d'accord ? Mon numéro n'a pas changé.

**Moi :** Ça marche. A plus.

**Taylor :** Ouais, à bientôt.

Je sors du centre commercial pour prendre ma voiture et rouler jusqu'à mon chez-moi d'i ans. Je me gare dans l'allée et je vais sonner. Demi vient m'ouvrir peu de temps après, l'air d'avoir pleurer.

**Moi :** Ça va ?

**Demi :** J'ai connu mieux… Entre.

Je la suis donc jusqu'à la chambre de Miley. J'admire un peu la déco avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur Demi. Elle est assise sur le lit avec une boite sur ses genoux. Je prends place à côté d'elle et regarde le contenu de ce qu'elle tient. Je vois des photos et j'en prends une.

**Demi :** De quand elle date ?

**Moi :** 5 ans. C'était 2 semaines avant mon déménagement. On savait qu'on n'avait plus beaucoup de temps donc on en profitait au maximum. C'était à 2h d'ici, le chalet qu'on louait à l'année.

**Demi :** Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel sourire…

**Moi :** Je suis sûre que c'est faux.

**Demi :** Peut-être… _(prend une photo) _C'est qui cette fille ?

**Moi :** Emily Osment, sa meilleure amie.

**Demi :** Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Elle a dû déménager ou elles ne se parlaient plus. En tout cas c'est arrivé après mon départ.

**Demi :** Il ne se passait rien entre elles, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** Juste de l'amitié. Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Elle disait que j'étais sa première. Je ne veux pas découvrir que c'était un mensonge.

**Moi :**Ça m'étonnerait. Miley avait du mal à parler de ses sentiments, quand elle le faisait, c'était sincère.

**Demi :** _(baisse la tête)_ J'espère.

**Moi :**_(la force à me regarder)_ Hey ! Elle t'aimait d'accord ? Plus que tout. Elle me parlait de toi dans chaque lettre. Crois-moi.

**Demi :** Je te crois.

Je regarde au plus profond de ses yeux et j'y revois cette lueur atténuée qui m'avais charmer en premier lieu. J'aimerais tellement les revoir briller, voir un vrai sourire sur son visage. Je regarde ses lèvres et je ressens une attirance immédiate et incontrôlable. Quand je me sens approcher d'elle, je réalise l'erreur que je suis sur le point de faire. Je me relève brusquement pour m'éloigner.

**Demi :** Selena, ça va ?

**Moi :**Si ça va ? Non ça ne va pas ! Il y a des milliards de filles sur la Terre et je suis tombée amoureuse de celle qui sortait avec ma sœur ! Tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça me fait à chaque fois que je te vois ? Dès que je te regarde, je ne veux que t'embrasser mais je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas parce que tu aimes ma sœur ! Ton cœur lui appartient totalement et je ne peux rien y faire !

Je m'assois par terre en m'appuyant lourdement contre l'armoire, la faisant trembler. Le mouvement fait tomber quelque chose sur moi. D'où, je ne sais pas, mais je me retrouve avec une petite boite blanche en main. Je me doute de ce qu'elle contient mais je l'ouvre quand même, révélant une bague. A l'intérieur, je vois une gravure.

Demi & Miley

17 Septembre 2009

Je reste fixer sur le bijou. Ça m'apparaît clairement. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment Miley allait faire sa demander, mais elle l'aurait fait. Et Demi aurait dit oui. J'aurais perdu avant même d'entrer en jeu.

**Demi :** Selena ? Ça va ?

**Moi :** Arrête avec cette question. _(lui lance la boite)_ Ça n'ira plus jamais bien.

Je me lève sans rien ajouter et je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand Demi me retient par le bras.

**Demi :** S'il te plait, non. Ne me fuis pas.

**Moi :** C'est trop dur de…

**Demi :** Je sais mais je t'en supplie. Tu es la seule qui peut comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

**Moi :** Peut-être pas. Tu veux revivre le passé et je tiens à l'oublier. Tout simplement parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et tu devrais te décider à faire pareil.

**Demi :** L'oublier ?

**Moi :** Non, passer à autre chose.

**Demi :** Alors aide-moi !

**Moi :** Et bien pour commencer, solliciter constamment tes souvenirs ça ne va pas aider !

**Demi :** Je sais…

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ On va finir ce que tu avais à faire et ensuite tu arrêtes de vivre avec un fantôme.

**Demi :**D'accord.

_Ellipse… 3 mois…_

**PDV Demi**

Je marche tranquillement dans les rues de New-York, profitant du temps encore estivale que m'offre cette fin de Septembre. Depuis que je suis venue ici, il s'est installée une routine confortable avec Selena. Aller en cours, revenir des cours, préparation du dîner puis visionnage d'un film jusqu'à 23 heures.

J'entre donc dans l'appartement et Selena y est déjà. Normal, elle avait fini 2 heures avant moi. Je la vois assise à son bureau dans le salon, devant son ordinateur avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Je ferme la porte en souriant, la faisant se tourner vers moi.

**Selena :**Hey, Demi !

**Moi :** Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

**Selena :** Je bossais sur un scénario… _(regarde sa montre)_ …ce qui explique que je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Désolée, je n'ai pas préparer le dîner.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas grave. On peut toujours commander une pizza.

**Selena :**Tu vivrais à la pizza.

**Moi :** Si c'était possible, oui.

**Selena :**_ (rire)_ Bon, je la commande alors.

_Ellipse… Pendant un film…_

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Ce film est tellement prévisible.

**Demi :** Tu crois ?

**Moi :** Je suis certaine que lui va mourir et pas elle.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Moi :** Rien, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

**Demi :** Mmh… Un petit béguin pour Shailene ?

**Moi :** Euh… Sans commentaire.

**Demi :** Là je ne te suis plus. C'est quoi ton genre de fille ?

**Moi :** Les brunes.

**Demi :** Et bien, tu n'es pas chiante.

**Moi :** Je cherche plus dans la personnalité.

**Demi :** Mais tu crois au coup de foudre.

**Moi :** Ça joue certainement au niveau chimique.

**Demi :** Chimique ? Voilà un bon moyen de démystifier l'amour.

**Moi :** Désolée.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Le premier regard est très important. Le mieux c'est quand on peut lire l'âme d'une personne.

**Moi :** Et tu as réussit avec moi ?

**Demi :**Oui.

**Moi :**Et donc, tu as vu quoi ?

**Demi :**Toute ta douleur.

**Moi :** J'ai l'air de souffrir ?

**Demi :**Parfois oui.

**Moi :** En ce moment ?

**Demi :** Pas vraiment. Mais ça t'arrive, quand tu me regardes.

**Moi :**_ (baisse la tête)_ Désolée…

**Demi :**_ (me force à la regarder)_ Tu n'y peux rien, arrête de culpabiliser.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si j'y peux quelque chose. Si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi ça n'arriverait pas.

**Demi :** Sauf que tu ne contrôles pas tes sentiments.

**Moi :**C'est une excuse ?

**Demi :** Je pense que oui.

**Moi :**On ne se contrôle pas quand on est amoureux non ?

**Demi :**C'est ce qui se raconte.

**Moi :** Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de faire quelque chose que tu jugeras inacceptable, puisque je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même.

**Demi :**Là, je ne te suis pas.

**Moi :** Je vais t'expliquer alors.

Sauf que mon explication ne se fait pas avec des mots, mais avec des gestes. En fait, un geste en particulier. Quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas faire, tout simplement parce-qu'elle aime encore ma défunte sœur. Mais j'en ai marre de rester là, à m'imaginer ce que ce serait de l'embrasser. Je veux juste le faire. Je veux juste la sentir contre moi. Je veux goûter ses lèvres. Alors je le fais. Et, croyez le ou non, c'est mille fois mieux que dans ma tête, mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous, mieux quand dans toutes mes divagations des nuits sans sommeil. J'ai mes mains sur sa taille, histoire de la retenir au cas où elle voudrait interrompre ce moment. Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Elle place ses mains sur mes joues, approfondissant encore le baiser. Nos langues se trouvent, me faisant complètement perdre la tête. C'est comme si je n'étais plus de ce monde. C'est plus profond, c'est autre chose. Si j'en doutais encore jusque là, j'en ai la preuve ici-même, en ce moment : je suis amoureuse de Demi.

Je perds totalement le contrôle de mon corps et elle ne semble pas non plus réagir normalement. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne me repousse pas tabarnak ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant. J'ai l'occasion de l'embrasser, d'aller plus loin, sans qu'elle ne m'arrête. Vous croyez que je vais me gêner, sérieusement ? Je la fais allongée, prenant place au-dessus d'elle, tout ça sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Quand ma main glisse sous son T-Shirt, je romps notre baiser et je me plonge dans ses yeux. Elle me regarde avec une lueur nouvelle, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez elle avant. Quelque chose qui me dit de ne pas m'arrêter. Alors je ne vais pas le faire. Je reprends possession de ses lèvres, avec plus de passion, de désir. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux dès que je quitte ses lèvres. Je descends jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer une pluie de baisers, jusqu'à trouver son point d'impulsion. Je m'y attarde suffisamment longtemps pour lui arracher un petit gémissement. Je me redresse avec une idée précise en tête, il faut juste que je m'assure d'une chose.

**Moi :** Dis-moi d'arrêter.

**Demi :** Je ne peux pas…

**Moi :** Si tu ne m'arrête pas maintenant, il n'y aura plus de retour possible.

**Demi :** Je le sais. Je te le demande, continue.

Je ne vais pas me faire prier. Par contre, pour ce que j'ai en tête, le canapé du salon risque d'être très inconfortable. Du coup, je me lève, invitant Demi à en faire de même, et je la conduis dans ma chambre. Je pense, personnellement, qu'on sera beaucoup mieux installées sur le lit.

**PDV Demi**

Je me retrouve sur son lit et elle se remet sur moi, reprenant immédiatement notre baiser là où il s'est arrêté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit d'arrêter. Je ne me comprends pas sur ce coup. Dès que ses lèvres ont touchés les miennes, plus rien n'a compté. Et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose que son corps contre le mien, à ses mains contre la peau de mon ventre. Je me perds dans ses yeux dès qu'elle interrompt le baiser. J'y lis tout ce qu'elle n'ose pas me dire. Tous ses sentiments qu'elle minimise quand elle me parle. Toutes ses peurs ne veut pas avouer. La seule chose que je comprends à partir de cet instant, c'est qu'en un regard elle a allumé quelque chose de nouveau en moi. Quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Depuis… Miley. Même si je ne devrais pas, je me laisse envahir par ce désir grandissant, je me laisse porter par le moment. Je ne pense plus à rien. Juste à elle. Je la laisse faire, tout le temps. Quand elle enlève mon T-shirt, quand elle embrasse chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'elle peut atteindre, quand elle expose lentement tout mon corps à son regard avide, je la laisse faire, profitant uniquement des sensations qu'elle m'apporte. Pourtant, une fois arrivée au point que j'attendais avec impatience, elle s'arrête. Je la regarde, comprenant ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

**Moi :** Ne t'arrête pas maintenant…

**Selena :** Je suis obligée. Demi… Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si.

**Selena :** C'est à elle que tu penses, avoue-le. Tu n'as qu'elle en tête en ce moment.

**Moi :** C'est faux !

**Selena :** Alors prouve-le.

**Moi :** Comment ?

**Selena :**Je ne sais pas… Montre-moi que tu en as autant envie que moi.

Elle l'aura voulu. Déterminée à lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, j'inverse nos positions, me retrouvant sur elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. De la romance ? De la sensualité ? Désolée mais non, je suis d'humeur sauvage ce soir ! Du coup, je me décide à ne pas lui « enlever » sa chemise, mais carrément lui arracher. Oui, arracher. Et je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à un truc du genre. Je prends quelques secondes pour la contempler avant de poursuivre. Je la déshabille, plus lentement cette fois, prenant le temps de découvrir son corps petit à petit. Et elle me laisse faire, sans rien dire, juste en m'inondant de son regard brûlant de désir. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on se retrouve dans la même « tenue » que je retourne l'embrasser, savourant au passage la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

**Moi :**Convaincue ?

**Selena :**Oui… Laisse-moi reprendre les choses en main à présent.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle ré-inverse nos positions, se retrouvant à nouveau sur moi. Cette fois, elle ne laisse pas de place aux tergiversions. Sans plus attendre, elle glisse sa main le long de mon corps, me faisant frissonner au passage. Finalement, quand elle atteint sa destination, elle ne perd pas de temps et prend immédiatement possession de moi, m'arrachant un gémissement. Elle commence un va et vient lent et passionné, avant d'accélérer progressivement son mouvement. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque afin de l'embrasser. Je perds dans mon plaisir, lequel augmente progressivement jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme. Là, je me laisse aller à mon orgasme, oubliant le reste.

_Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

**PDV Selena**

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je ne fais que penser à la nuit dernière. Un sourire s'inscrit automatiquement sur mon visage et je dois bien avoir l'air d'une conne en ce moment ! Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je finis par froncer les sourcils. Il manque quelque chose à côté de moi. Je me relève d'un coup et cherche Demi du regard. Je ne la vois nul part. Je sors de la chambre et fouille l'appartement de fond en comble, sans la trouver. Où peut-elle bien être ? Partie faire un tour ? Comme ça, sans prévenir ? Inquiète, je sors mon portable pour l'appeler et tombe directement sur sa messagerie. J'ai deux choix qui s'offre à moi. Partir la chercher, ou rester ici au cas où elle reviendrait. Je choisis la deuxième, aussi parce que je me vois mal tourner en rond dans New-York pour la chercher !

**PDV Demi**

_Los Angeles, Californie…_

Je viens tout juste de l'aéroport et, une fois arrivée à destination, je m'arrête devant les grandes grilles ouvragées. Je n'hésite qu'un millième de seconde. C'est la première fois que je viens sur sa tombe et ça me fait bizarre. Je m'arrête devant la pierre et je m'assois en face. Je me sens toute drôle à l'intérieur de moi, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assise là, sans bouger ni parler, en tout cas, je sens mes membres qui commencent à s'engourdir. Finalement, je finis par réagir. Je vais peut-être parler seule, mais ça va certainement me faire du bien.

**Moi :** J'ai couché avec elle, tu sais ? Si tu étais encore là, tu serais sûrement en train de m'étrangler. D'un côté… si tu étais encore là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… je pense. Je ne sais pas. Elle réveille des trucs en moi, des trucs que je croyais morts avec toi. Je suis perdue Miley… Je ne sais plus… Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle ? Est-ce que je l'aime ? Ou est-ce que j'essaye juste de continuer à te faire vivre à travers elle ? Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais tellement comprendre. Que quelqu'un vienne éclairer ma route, me dire où aller. Elle a raison, tu sais ? Je ne devrais pas continuer à vivre avec ton fantôme, mais tu me manques trop. Et elle… elle est là. Putain ! Pourquoi ça a dû tomber sur ta sœur ? Pourquoi pas une sombre inconnue ? Ça aurait été plus simple… je pense. _(soupire)_ Tu me manques Miley. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Je sais que tu m'aiderais. Tu m'as toujours comprise, mieux que quiconque. Aide-moi… S'il te plait… Envoie-moi un signe, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui me montre où devrait être ma place. Je t'en supplie…

Je ne sais pas comment je finis allongée sur le flanc, juste à côté de sa tombe. Je en sais pas combien de temps je reste là, en position fœtale. Je ne sais pas quand les larmes ont commencé à couler, balayer par le vent sec. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre en fait. Je veux juste restée là, à laisser mon cœur saigné.

_Ellipse…_

Je n'ai pas bougé, bercer dans des limbes brumeuses. Personne n'est venu me déranger. Rien, pas un bruit à par le bruissement des feuilles portées par le vent. Je crois que j'ai même fini par m'endormir, sans cesser de marmonner « envoie-moi un signe ». Finalement, j'entends des pas se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que la marche se transforme en course. Je sens quelqu'un venir près de moi, s'agenouiller.

**? : **Demi ! _(me secoue)_ Hey, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ne me dit pas que… !

La personne se tait dès que j'ouvre les yeux. Selena ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Est-ce que… c'est elle mon « signe » ? Je me relève, toujours plongée dans un mutisme involontaire. Je vois une telle douleur dans ses yeux, mêlée à de l'inquiétude,que je m'en veux. C'est sans doute de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

**Selena :** Bordel Demi ! Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Est-ce que tu te rends de la peur que… ?

Elle se tait dès que je porte mes doigts à ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis juste hypnotisée par son visage. Je me rappelle de la nuit dernière. De la passion… Du désir… De son regard… Ses lèvres… Et je dois bien finir par l'admettre : ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec Miley.

**Moi :**_ (murmure)_ Je suis désolée…

**Selena :**Je me fiche de savoir que tu es désolée ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu regrettes ? Tu m'en veux ? Si c'est le cas, c'est à moi d'être désolée.

**Moi :**Non je… Je n'étais pas sûre…

**Selena :**De quoi donc ? De quoi tu peux ne pas être sûre ? Je t'aime ! Ça, c'est un fait indéniable ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant ! C'est toi, d'accord ? Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel ! J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi sinon je vais finir par mourir de douleur, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas…

Je la coupe encore, en l'embrassant cette fois. Rien de bien passionné, juste un petit baiser, court mais tendre.

**Moi :**J'ai compris. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et je sais maintenant que Miley est mon passé et toi, tu es mon avenir. Tout mon futur, sans toi ça n'en vaudra pas la peine. Je sais que tu seras toujours là, que tu ne me laisseras pas, je le lis dans tes yeux. Selena… je t'aime.

Elle ne dit rien. Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire en fait. Il n'y a plus que l'amour que je lis dans ses yeux, que j'espère être un reflet du mien. Je sais que Miley restera toujours dans mon cœur. Elle a été ma première. Elle a été la raison pour laquelle j'ai rencontré Selena. Elle a été l'étape la plus importante de ma vie. Elle m'a apporté la stabilité, l'amour, le sourire… jusqu'à Selena.


End file.
